Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
The air traffic control of every country (for example in the US, this is the FAA) has various regulations for airspace near airports or other regions. In addition, even if not explicitly regulated, various public and private parties may desire restrictions on the operation of such aerial vehicles with respect to certain regions.